The Curse of the Laughing Ducks
by KidatHeart5
Summary: This is largely inspired by the tea party scene from "Mary Poppins", so I apologize for the use of Disney in here. Basically, this is about the warriors finding a couple of ducks laughing in mid-air. Soon, the guys find themselves joining them and it's up to the girls to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

(in village, the Furious Five, Po, and Cassie leave happy after eating at Mr. Ping's Noodle House)

Cassie: Wow, Po! You and your father are good cooks!

Po: Gee, thanks. (blushes)

Crane: I know. That's what I said when he first came along. Except that I excluded the father thing.

Tigress: Even I had to admit it. Their noodles were good.

Po: My father was so amazed that your student is a noodle lover, Crane.

Crane: You got to give her credit. She is one of a kind.

(female duck flies frantically towards the Furious Five, Po, and Cassie)

Female Duck: Help! Oh, Dragon Warrior! Furious Five! Lightning Crane! You've got to help me!

Po: Well, what is it?

Female Duck: Oh, come with me! (the warriors follow her)


	2. Chapter 2

(the warriors and female duck stop near tree four yards away from village)

Female Duck: They're here! They just got to be!

Crane: Who's here?

Female Duck: (points to behind tree) They are!

(the warriors take a peek at behind tree and gasp in shock)

(Two ducks are laughing and having a noodle party in mid-air)

Crane: You mean to say that...that's them?!

Female Duck: Yes. And I can't get them down! That's why I found you guys! To bring them down!

Mantis: All right. If that's what you want us to do.

(Warriors step forward)

Mantis: Hey, you! Up there!

Duck #1: Oh, hi there! My name's Nestor.

Duck #2: And I'm Lester.

Monkey: Nestor and Lester? Those are highly peculiar names.

Crane: Tell me about it.

Cassie: Nestor and Lester, may I ask you a question?

Nestor: Sure, little lady. We'll answer your question...if you're up here instead of down there!

Nestor and Lester: (both laugh hysterically)

Lester: Hey, Chi Ling! Why don't you tell her about the curse?

Cassie: What curse?

Chi Ling: Well, it's the curse of the Laughing Ducks. It is said that if a duck laughs, he shall rise in mid-air until the antidote is given.

Cassie: And what is the antidote?

Chi Ling: That's what I don't know! I thought I could bring you here to stop them. Please! You must bring them down!

Cassie: And are they relatives?

Chi Ling: Well, they aren't exactly relatives. More like...brothers.

Cassie: So they're your brothers, right?

Chi Ling: You heard me right, youngling.

Po: (laughing and floating towards Nestor and Lester)

Crane and Monkey: Po! (each grab one of Po's feet and struggle to pull him down)

Chi Ling: Oh! I forgot to tell you. If anyone is to be involved in the Laughing Duck's activities, he or she will float up too.

Cassie: Oh no.

Chi Ling: Sorry I forgot.

Cassie: Not your fault.

Crane and Monkey: (both laughing and begin to float with Po)

Cassie: (turns around to see them) Master? Master! Master, come back down here, please!

Mantis: You know what? That joke was funny! I'll think I'll join! (laughing)

Cassie: Oh, no, you're not! (grabs floating Mantis and hangs on to him) Whoa! Oh no! (wings slip from Mantis) (screams)

Tigress and Viper: Gotcha!

Cassie: (gasps) (wings wave frantically) Master! Master, come down here! Master? Master!


	3. Chapter 3

(at Jade Palace at night, in Cassie's bedroom)

Cassie: It's no use. We tried everything to get my master and the others down and it's no use! (buries face in wings, groans)

Viper: Don't worry, Cassandra. I'm sure we'll find some way to get them down.

Master Shifu: (opens door) In fact, there is. If you join them.

Tigress: Master, I don't want to be stuck up there for a lifetime.

Master Shifu: But, there's more. You go up there, make them think sad things, and they'll come down.

Cassie: You know, it just might work. Thanks, Master Shifu.

Master Shifu: Anytime, Cassandra. (closes door)

Viper: (raises tail) I'm going with Master Shifu's plan.

Cassie: (raises wing) Me too. What about you, Tigress?

Tigress: (smiles a little bit) Count me in. (raises paw)

Cassie: This is going to roll.

Viper and Cassie: (cheers) (both look at Tigress with encouragement)

Tigress: Uh...wow-hoo?

Viper and Cassie: (giggle softly)

(the next morning, the girls including Chi Ling head to the tree where the men continuously laugh)

Crane: Aw, that's a good one! (laughs) (looks down towards girls) (waves wing) Oh, hi, Cassie, my faithful student. How's it going down on Earth? We're having a fun time up here and look! (spreads wings) No ropes! (Men all laugh) Isn't that funny, Cassie?

Cassie: Okay. Now that I consider funny.

Monkey: Whoa, whoa, whoa! There will be no consideration. Only laughing! (Men laugh)

Cassie: (empty chuckle)

Viper: Try to think of a funny thought.

Cassie: (flashback) You...actually cried...in those...adventures? Oh my gosh! (giggling) (flashback ends) (giggles) (floats towards noodle party)

Nestor: There ya go, missy! Join the party! Here,(grabs seat) grab yourself a seat! (men laugh)

Cassie: (giggles) Thanks, Nestor. (grabs seat from Nestor and sits in it)

Tigress: Now what do we do, Viper?

Viper: I think we can leave everything to Cassie. If not, then we'll be up there.

Tigress: Okay. (Viper and her look up to party)

Cassie: (gives girls the "okay" signal) (to men) You know, I know someone who has a favorite bell. One night, it got accidentally broken and he was so upset.

Po: Boy, that's sad. (men and Cassie float downwards)

Nestor: In fact, Lester and I knew that someone, too.

Lester: (men and Cassie continue to float downwards) The man who accidentally broke his bell said, "I'm sorry if I broke your bell. I'll buy you a new one."

Nestor: And the man said, "Well, does it have a ring to it?" (men laugh and float back upwards to table including Cassie)

Cassie: (gasps as she thought up a plan) Hey, I heard from someone who knew someone who's seen a woman with no whiskers. One night, she wished that they would come and the next morning, they did.

Nestor: And you know what that somebody said? He said, "Ma'am, those are the biggest whiskers I've ever seen!" (men laugh)

Cassie: (sniffles)

Lester: What's wrong with her?

Crane: I don't know. But I'll take care of this. Cassie, what's wrong?

Cassie: You...men just...made fun...of that woman I talked about.

Crane: Well, why did you bring that up then?

Cassie: I thought...you would...take pity...of that woman.

Crane: Oh dear, Cassie! We didn't know. We probably weren't being nice, were we?

Po: Yeah, that's not nice.

Nestor: Now, don't cry, missy. We're awful sorry.

Lester: Yeah. It's hard to see a little girl cry.

Cassie: And when was the last time your mother sang to you?

Nestor: Oh, gosh. We didn't give our mother a whole lot of respect like we should of.

Monkey: I...lost...my mother when I was growing up.

Cassie: (gasps) Well, that's too bad! I'm sure wherever she is, she's watching out for you.

Po: But...(mouth trembles)I'm motherless! (wails)

Cassie: (slowly) Okay. (secretly snaps talons under table) (crying spot and little crying girl appear five feet away) (men look at girl)

Girl: I can't believe it! My mommy's gone! Gone for good!

Monkey: Did you hear?

Mantis: She said her mother is gone!

Nestor: Gone...

All Men: (tears well up in eyes)...FOR GOOD! (wails very loudly and them and Cassie float downwards along with table)

(When they reach ground, Chi Ling grabs both her brothers' wings)

Chi Ling: Come on! Let's go home!

Nestor and Lester: (both) But...the girl! (blubbering)

Chi Ling: Save it until we get home! (walks with her brothers' wings in her wings and disappears into woods)

Cassie: (meets Tigress and Viper behind tree)

Viper: You did it, Cassie! You made the men come down!

Cassie: Now, to make them stop wailing. (Crane's wing grabs Cassie's right leg) (pupils shrink) Uh-oh! (Crane pulls Cassie) Whooaa! (the remaining men hug Cassie as they cry loudly) (she becomes exasperated as she looks at audience) (groans)


	4. Chapter 4

(in Cassie's bedroom, men continue to wail and soon form a puddle of tears around them)

Cassie: (spreads her feet and wings into an "X") Won't you ever stop crying?! (turns around and groans loudly as she looks up) (to girls) It's no use! I can't make the boys stop crying!

Viper: (thinks up an idea) Oh, Cassie. (whispers in her ear)

Cassie: Can do, sister! (snaps talons) (the men turn into babies) (babies continue to cry) Here, Master Crane! (picks up crying Crane hatchling) (quickly kisses him, Crane hatchling stops crying) (other babies continue crying, so Cassie takes off his hat and covers Crane hatchling's ears) Here, give me Master Crane's hat, please. (Tigress gives Cassie the hat and Cassie lifts it in her beak) Thanks! (runs towards Crane's bedroom) (camera stays behind with Tigress, Viper, and crying babies)

(baby Monkey stops crying and looks at baby Mantis, who is a larva)

(baby Monkey picks up Mantis larva and is about to eat him)

(Mantis larva screams)

Viper: (gasps, grabs Mantis larva with her tail and out of baby Monkey's hands) You won't be eating him!

Monkey: (mouth trembles, cries)

Viper: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Don't cry! (takes out pink ribbon) See? Look! (does a ribbon dance) (babies stop crying and start giggling) (door opens to Cassie and adult Crane)

Crane: What is going on here? Did I miss something?

Cassie: Uh...it was half Viper's and half my idea, Master Crane. In order for you guys to stop crying, I turned you into babies so it would be easier to calm you guys down.

Crane: Well, we're very glad you did that, but please turn them back into adults.

Cassie: Sure thing, Master Crane. (snaps talons) (babies turn back into adults)

Po: Ew! (touches puddle of tears) What's this?

Cassie: Apparently, those are your tears...including Master Crane's.

Crane: Wha- I did not!

Cassie: (gives him a sly look)

Crane: (realizes it) (buries face in wings) Oh no! (reveals face and he is blushing bright red) I feel so embarrassed. Excuse me, my student. I must go outside to overcome the...embarrassment. (leaves bedroom)

Cassie: (giggles)

Viper and Tigress: (giggle)

The End


End file.
